Desperate
by Carovinee
Summary: It's been ages since Tank Dempsey's gotten any action, and he's getting pretty desperate. SLASH.


**A**/**N**: This is my first try at writing the guys from Nazi Zombies, my first go at writing any kind of sex scene, and my first attempt at slash. Oooh, this should be fun!

**WARNING**: Sexual themes (M/F/F, M/M), slight non-con, and the usual zombie violence. Rated M for a reason. You've been warned.

Desperate

Tank Dempsey was suffering. Suffering!

Tank, a man who'd lost his virginity the night before his first day of high school, who'd fucked his way through grades 9-12, who'd left school when The Great War began, who could get anyone he wanted, ever, had gone without any kind of sex for God knows how long. Time was strange now, and it could have been weeks, months, or even years since he began fighting the undead. The constant slaughter was a nice distraction, but nothing had the power to keep Tank away from his raging libido.

The moaning of the undead woke Tank up from a dream involving two girls wearing nothing but hats and gloves like the ones Richtofen wore. He could hear Takeo and Nikolai arguing again; it sounded like Nikolai had misplaced a magazine for his AK 47, and was blaming Takeo, who insisted that thievery was dishonourable. Tank sighed, climbing out of the mound of seats he'd swiped from the theatre to sleep it, and grabbing his HK 21.

"Alright, where are the freakbags at?" he shouted. "The damn things woke me up from my beauty sleep!" Sighing, Richtofen pointed to the side of the building that housed the massive stage.

"Over zhere, Dempshey." he said, raising his MP40. Loud, shrieking cries reached the four men's ears, followed by the rotting figures of the zombies. The undead swarmed the lobby in waves, moaning and screeching at the four men. Each man covered a section of the room, firing into the shrinking crowds. With a final wet crunch and splatter of blood, the last zombie fell.

"Oh, I found my ammo." said Nikolai. "Must've put it under vodka bottle to keep it safe! Heh, sorry, Takeo." Takeo, rolling his eyes, accepted the drunken man's apology.

Dempsey, un-noticed by the other three, slipped out into the alleyway. He sat against the wall, eyes closed, with a boyish grin on his face.

_The two women; one blonde, one brunette, and both kneeling, beamed up at him, taking turns to lick and tease him. Grinning, he reached forward and roughly fondled the blonde woman's breasts. She moaned softly, pushing against him. Her gloved hands came up to massage his length, while the other woman stood, placing open-mouthed kisses onto his abdomen, chest, and neck. Groaning, he closed his eyes, lost in the pleasure. When his eyes opened, he gasped. The brunette, who was now staring straight into his eyes, had the evil, acid-green gaze of Doctor Richtofen..._

"Dempshey? DEMPSHEY! Get up, now! Zhere are barriers to fix!"

"Ughh, whaa?" he muttered, opening his eyes. Richtofen stood over him, glaring underneath the brim of his hat. Minus the heavily-scarred male face he had, Richtofen looked rather similar to the brunette woman in his dreams. He grinned, his lust-filled mind flooding with an idea. Grinning further, he lowered his knees from his chest, revealing his arousal. Chuckling as he heard the Doctor gasp, he stood.

"Doc, you do know what you interrupted, right?" he said, his voice low.

"N-no, Dempshey, I do not." whispered Richtofen, backing up slightly.

"Takeo and Nikolai can build the barriers. Right now, I'm busy, and you're about to be busy too." said Dempsey.

With that, he lunged forward, seizing Richtofen's lips in a fierce kiss. The German fought at first, but as the kiss got rougher, he surrendered.

_Just what Richtofen needs, Dempsey. Pain. Heh, this'll be easier than I thought._

Breaking the kiss, Tank pushed Richtofen to the ground, and tore his shirt from his chest. Free from his shirt, he lay down on top of Richtofen, pressing another kiss to the German man's eager lips. Panting, Dempsey sat up, straddling the man beneath him.

"That uniform..." he gasped, out of breath. "That uniform has to go." Richtofen reached up, unbuttoning his tan Wehrmacht jacket and wiggling out of his dark pants. He made to remove his gloves, but Tank stopped him.

"Doc, keep the gloves." he muttered, unzipping the fly of his army pants. The two men, now naked except for Richtofen's hat and gloves, continued their frenzied kissing, biting, and touching.

"Get on your hands and knees, now." whispered Dempsey, rising. Richtofen complied, a look of lust-driven eagerness on his face. Dempsey licked his finger, and slowly pressed the saliva-covered digit into Richtofen's entrance. The German groaned, a mix of pain and pleasure filling him as another finger joined the first.

"You like that, Doc, don't you?" murmured Tank, now stroking the Doctor's small, narrow bottom.

"Dempshey, please..." moaned Richtofen, bucking against Tank's hand. Grinning, Tank positioned himself, pushing himself into Richtofen in one sharp thrust.

"Ohh, it hurts! It hurts so good!" whined the Doctor. "More, Dempshey, more!"

Dempsey groaned, beginning to move above Richtofen. He was tight and warm and everything Tank had been so desperately craving since getting stuck in this nightmare. Encouraged by Richtofen's cries, he picked up speed, almost crying out as the Doctor started to meet his thrusts with some of his own.

Suddenly, the Doctor pushed hard, sending Dempsey falling onto his back. A sadistic smile filling his face, Richtofen climbed on top of Tank, lowered himself onto Dempsey's length, and rode the American man.

"Oh fuck yes, Doc! Yes, yes!" cried Dempsey. He reached up, taking the Doctor's hardness into his hands, and pumping his fists.

"Ah, ah, ah, oh, yes, Dempshey!" screamed Richtofen, unleashing a guttural moan with each thrust from Dempsey. "I...I'm going to...oh, oh!" Richtofen came, his whole body arching and shaking. Feeling the Doctor's body clenching against his shaft drove Tank over the edge, and with a hoarse cry of Richtofen's name, he too, came.

Still shaking, Richtofen climbed off of Dempsey, collapsing weakly on the ground.

"Zhat...was...amazing!" he gasped, trying to catch his breath. Tank sat up, smirking.

"You thought that was good? Hell, you shoulda met this chick Linda that I banged once. Oh, man, was she ever amazing. She could move her hips in ways that guys would die for! Oh, and one time..."

Richtofen sighed, leaning against the alley wall to listen as Dempsey recalled his top-ten fucks. A twinge of sadness filled the Doctor as he realized that he'd just been an after-battle coupling. His miserable feeling faded quickly as he noticed his pale thighs; still coated with blood and semen from the American man.

"And then." said Dempsey, sighing with content. "I fucked my first guy. Who knew you'd be good at this kind of thing, Doc? I always pictured you as a 40-year-old virgin!"

Blushing slightly, Richtofen grinned; a masochistic, sociopathic grin.

"That's not all I'm good at, Dempshey..."


End file.
